Cartas
by chocolana
Summary: Los misterios de las cartas y cosas de la vida... DiMask.


Chocolana: lalalala... nada mas romantico que una carta...

_Señales:_

- dialogo  
- dialogo- acción  
-- acción  
_"Carta"_

* * *

**"Cartas"**

* * *

Tomó la tercera carta que le había llegado ese mes.

Como siempre, era diferente a las demás, pero sin lugar a dudas, con ese toque único que las caracterizaba a todas.

La leyó de nuevo, sin poder imaginar quién sería él que se las enviaba, porque estaba claro que era un hombre.

_"Dita_

¿Cómo expresar claramente lo que siento por ti? Lo sé, lo sé, muy cursi... soy la persona incorrecta para hablar de sentimientos, por lo menos claramente como se es debido. Pero no es mi culpa, te lo juro. No sé como comportarme cuando te veo, supongo que consecuentemente a como lo he hecho antes, usando una máscara, pero tú debes saber de eso ¿No es cierto? No digas que me equivoco, ni tampoco trates de saber quien soy... Sí, sé que la duda te corroe, pero es mejor así. Tú sabes, a veces todo cambia cuando se sabe la verdad, y nada me dice lo contrario.

Hay momentos en los cuales suspiro, claro mis suspiros son sólo para y por ti, pero tú nunca te has dado cuenta, quizás porque no estás cerca o porque simplemente no estás ahí. Sin embargo eso me relaja... Porque por lo menos se que en algún lugar existes...

En algunas fracciones de segundo me pregunto como sería... estar cerca, abrazarte, acariciarte los cabellos y besarte los labios. Mas no quiero soñar, y como vienen se esfuman esos pensamientos, esos sueños ilusos de un tonto enamorado, más bien... casi parezco una tonta colegiala enamorada, por suerte, a diferencia de ellas yo me controlo... Algo a mi favor debo de tener.

Ay Dita, mi lindo pececito... Si tan sólo fuese diferente, si tan sólo yo fuese otro... O si lo que siento no fuese esto, todo sería más fácil... O eso creo. Corrígeme si me equivoco, aunque se de antemano que a pesar de que quieras hacerlo no puedes, aquí no existe un remitente.

Basta, de seguro que ya te has aburrido con mi absurda carta, lo siento si te he quitado tiempo, sólo que soy así.

Hasta la próxima carta.

Se despide, tu cordial servidor."

Siempre terminaban las cartas con la misma frase, y con un pequeño dibujo el cual no lograba identificar, se notaba que era un rostro, pero… los ojos tenían algo raro.

Extendió las otras cartas y las comparó… No sabía quien podría escribirle algo así. Sin embargo lo entendía.

Tomó entre sus manos las tras cartas y les dio un beso, luego las fue a dejar en una pequeña cajita con candado como era costumbre.

Este día saldrían a pasear Mu, Saga, Kanon, Aledebaran, Shaka y Death Mask.

A lo largo del viaje todos se rieron con las bromas lanzadas por Death Mask, que increíblemente se encontraba de buen humor.

Cerca de las 1.700 horas cada uno a lo suyo. Partieron en distintos rubros y más tarde como a eso de las 1.900 se volverían a reunir.

Afrodita se aburría y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a los otros. Caminando por cerca de una plaza observó que allí se hallaba el caballero de Cáncer junto a un muchacho sonriendo, a esto solo pudo fruncir el ceño, casi al instante el joven se despedí y se marchaba, volvió a ver al peliazul, ése negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo de forma vacía

Se acercó y por impulso le cubrió con sus manos. Más rápido de lo que esperaba Death reaccionó dándose vuelta.

- Que no...- se calló abruptamente, apretó sus puños notablemente emputecido.

- Uyyy ya... que alaraco Maski- dijo el apodo con burla, el otro rodó los ojos- ¿Qué hacías tan solito?- sonrió burlonamente.

- Nada que te interese- se alarmó y cerró un cuaderno.

- ¿Qué escribías?- inquirió interesado

- Nada...- Tomó el cuaderno y se marchó.

Una ráfaga de viento voló una hoja del cuaderno de Masky. Dita iba a llamarle pero se encontraba demasiado lejos, guardaría la hoja doblada en su bolsillo.

Olvidó entregarla, y llegando a su santuario se acordó de que la tenía, al abrirla un hermoso dibujo muy peculiar, dos cangrejos en los ojos...

Se sorprendió, corrió hacia donde sus cartas.

Los ojos... siempre habían sido cangrejos.

**  
**

**-: Fin :-**

* * *

Chocolana: 700!!!!!


End file.
